


Ride Me Like a Reindeer, Big Boy

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Laughter During Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rookies as rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: "Ride me like a reindeer," Nolan whispers with a stupid grin on his face, "Where do you come up with these things?""You were so tense, I just wanted to make you smile and it worked." Travis knocks Nolan against the shower wall and Nolan beams. He's so lucky that he has guys like Travis on the team, TK is always gonna look out for him.





	Ride Me Like a Reindeer, Big Boy

Nolan always gets shy when he's the reward in the locker room. TK knows this so why would he pick Nolan? Why would he pick Nolan when literally all of the other rookies are more experienced and better at sex than he is? But he was chosen so he strips down and heads over to TK's stall, hoping to God that TK doesn't feel like showing Nolan off tonight. Especially not while Nolan's feeling so sensitive and insecure.  
He shouldn't be insecure about his body or his limited sexual experience because TK chose him, TK wants him, but he can't help the way his heart stutters a little too fast and his breathing picks up.

He pauses in front of Travis' stall, unsure of himself and so aware of how lanky and awkward he is. Travis just beams up at him, smiling slipping when he notices how nervous and worked up Nolan is.

TK pulls him down so he's straddling his lap and moves Nolan around until his face is tucked into TK's neck. He starts murmuring in his ear, rubbing at his lower back.  
Nolan freezes up when one of the guys yells for them to get on with it but he can almost feel the cold glare TK turns on the guy. He settles when TK starts up his reassurances again.  
"You're so gorgeous, baby, you gonna be good for me tonight?"  
Nolan nods, a soft smile forming on his face, he likes it when TK's in this soft almost care taking mood. Travis is good at reading Nolan, knows what he needs and right now, the coddling is very welcome.

TK warms up the lube carefully, narrating what's going on to Nolan so that the rookie doesn't freak out. He stretches him gently, Nolan's always so goddamn tight and TK doesn't want to hurt him. Nolan's breathy sighs are so pretty and Travis makes sure to hit his prostate so he can drag the most sounds out of Nolan.

Once Nolan's rocking against TK's fingers, TK pulls them out and spanks Nolan ass gently, "Alright, ride me like a Reindeer, big boy."  
Nolan laughs, startled but pleased. TK is ridiculous. It's not close enough to Christmas for that but some ones has handed TK a reindeer antler headband and Travis looks silly but gorgeous, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle.

He freezes up when Nolan sinks down, the rookies' mouth falling open as he works himself on Travis' cock. He's not going to last long and he doesn't think Travis will either but he can't help but giggle when, as he's rocking up and down, he catches sight of the antlers bobbing.

"Come on, Nol, really," Travis is smiling though.  
"Sorry, they just look silly."  
"I should probably distract you then."  
Travis pulls Nolan down for a deep kiss and even though they keep breaking apart to smile at one another or moan, they stay close enough that their lips are brushing with each of Travis' thrusts against Nolan's hips.

Nolan grinds down and kisses at the side of TK's mouth, where the corners are stretched in a bright smile. He and Nolan are laughing together when his hips start stuttering and he pauses his laughter to groan and come deep inside Nolan, before wrapping a hand around Nolan's hard cock and getting him off at a brutal pace.

They come down, curled around each other and then stumble into the showers, helping each other wash and chatting quietly.

"Ride me like a reindeer," Nolan whispers with a stupid grin on his face, "Where do you come up with these things?"  
"You were so tense, I just wanted to make you smile and it worked." Travis knocks Nolan against the shower wall and Nolan beams. He's so lucky that he has guys like Travis on the team, TK is always gonna look out for him.


End file.
